


The Drawing

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Gir has a surprise for Zim





	The Drawing

GIR ran into the living room, where Zim was "monitoring Earth broadcasting." The S.I.R. unit sat down on the floor and began to draw. "GIR, what are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on my zombie monkeys!" Zim said, slightly annoyed.

When GIR did not respond or do anything to show Zim that he was paying attention to him, the alien got up and walked over to his robot, once more demanding to know what he was doing. GIR stopped coloring and attempted to hide the paper behind his back, angering Zim.

"Give it to Zim. NOW, GIR!" He snarled, holding out his hand. GIR shook his head and took a few steps back from him, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Zim muttered to himself and forcefully snatched it from the S.I.R. unit.

GIR began to whimper, "But-but it's not finished yet, Master! It's not finished!" Zim studied the picture for a minute, then turned back to GIR. "What is this, Gir? What were you making?"

"It was for you! It was supposed to be a surprise! I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, Master! I love you! I love you so much!" He threw himself to the ground and lay there, bawling his robotic eyes out.

Zim's expression turned from anger into one of disgust. "We're supposed to be plotting the downfall of the humans! You don't have time for these kinds of things! The Tallest are counting on us, so you need to focus on the mission, GIR!" He spat, then he proceeded to destroy his gift in front of his minion, ripping it to shreds.

"Besides," He continued, "You don't know what love is anyway! It's disgusting! You don't want it! A fellow Irken was in love with me once. It was horrible! I hated it!" He shuddered.

The robots eyes widened. "Y-You didn't like it? What did I do wrong?" Zim walked toward the front door and opened it, turning back to say, "And even if I did want to love something, I would never love you! You're just a servant to me, GIR. Something to help me conquer this world. Nothing else. Remember that." Then Zim left, leaving GIR crying on the ground, devastated.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is so bad lol


End file.
